1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to products for removing liquid leaks and spills, and more particularly to products for absorbing liquid leaks and spills.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem of liquid leaks and spills has gained increased attention owing to concerns about pollution of the environment and contamination of the work place. Liquid chemical spills in oceans, lakes and streams must be removed to protect aquatic life, birds and animals, as well as to prevent contamination of water used by humans. Leaks and spills of liquids in the work place must be removed to prevent exposure of workers to these chemicals and also to prevent accidents which occur as the result of wet floors and machinery.
A number of products and methods have been developed to remove liquid leaks and spills. One such method is to loosely distribute an absorbent material such as straw on the liquid and to remove the absorbent by suitable mechanical means. Vander Hooven, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,564, discloses the use of low-density corncob components to absorb oils or oil substances from water and land areas. These products are themselves difficult to remove. The loose particles are slippery, being therefore hazardous, and also difficult to fully confine since they can often be blown about by the wind or other agitation. These products are troublesome to store in any quantity, and to transport to the site of the spill. The loose product cannot be positioned with precision in locations that are difficult to reach, or to absorb a continuing leak at a particular location in a piece of machinery.